Avarice Knightfall
Summary Avarice Knightfall (46 BBY - 31 ABY) was never a Sith or a Jedi. He always lived in between the two extremes as a Mercenary of the Force. Living through the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War, he was constantly hunted for his unique skills and mysterious background. He most commonly wielded a double-bladed lightsaber with silver color crystals. For a couple years, he was intensely involved in a romance with Alaira Dalia. Biography Renegades Avarice was born into a family of honest artisans. As an only child, he was an unexpected blessing to his parents. They continued to trade and craft as they raised him. By the time he was only two years old, Avarice had been to over two dozen planets. It was at this age that Avarice’s life took a drastic change for the worse. Business had not been going so well for his parents and they were running very low on supplies. In times of desperation, risks must be taken. For one of their best-selling products, they needed crystals. Crystals of many types are found all across the galaxy, but they were low on fuel. There was only one planet in range where they could find suitable crystals: Mygeeto. At the time, the Banking Clan was blockading the planet to protect the Muun’s mining operations from any eyes that would look too closely. Avarice’s parents had interacted with many smugglers who had braved the blockade and returned unscathed with the precious crystals. So, they decided to go for it. While Avarice’s parents might have had the street smarts of smugglers, they did not have the piloting skills. As soon as they were in range of the blockade, they were ordered to leave at once, but they did not reply. The Munificent Frigates opened fire on them without hesitation. The ship was heavily damaged and falling into the atmosphere. Avarice’s parents knew that they were not going to make it, but just in case there was any chance for survival, they locked Avarice in their most secure cargo container. The ship violently crashed into the snow-covered planet and fell apart into over a kilometer-long stretch of debris. When the smoke cleared, a rugged group of individuals approached the bulk of the wreckage. Avarice’s parents were found fairly quickly, but the renegades were not interested in dealing with the dead. They were scavengers and were quickly looking through any crates and containers that might contain anything of value. After a little while they found the container that Avarice was in. They may not have been very interested in giving his parents a proper burial, but they were not villainous people. They took Avarice as their own and headed back to their small village swiftly before any Muuns could arrive to inspect the crash. The renegades were once smugglers and pirates who had been shot down by the blockade. Marooned and forgotten, they were sentenced to a life of scavenging in the harsh and freezing environment. They had little to live on, but they managed to build a small village for themselves. They assumed that Avarice’s parents were similar in their goals and paid the ultimate price for their greed. To make sure that he never forgot the hard-learned lesson, the renegades named him Avarice; a synonym of greed. Mygeeto A very harsh world to live on, Avarice’s childhood was more about survival than anything else. Aside from the arctic temperatures and blistering winds, Mygeeto was home to a number a fowl beasts such as the titanic Crystal Worm that burrowed through the frozen world. The renegades who adopted Avarice lived in one of these many tunnels to escape the deadly weather. His parent’s crashed ship provided a lot of raw material for building their homes. There were several random items that were not so useful and they kept them in the crate that they found Avarice in. As Avarice grew, he began to discover that he was different from the rest of the renegades. He possessed a power that allowed him to move objects with his mind. Realizing that Avarice might be Force-sensitive, the renegades told Avarice all that they knew about the Jedi, which wasn’t very much. He learned about lightsabers and moving objects with the power of thought and the ability to manipulate the minds of others. While he was not very good at mind tricks, he had a natural talent for telekinesis. After listening to the stories about Jedi, he became determined to learn how to build a lightsaber. Avarice learned as he developed through his adolescence how to quiet his mind. Through meditation, the medichlorians taught him the ways of the Force and basic knowledge of lightsaber construction. Using rare Nova Crystals that he found within the ice, he created a double-bladed lightsaber when he was 14 years old. Because of the unique attributes of the crystal, the lightsaber blade’s color was silver. With this new, elegant weapon he was able to defend his adopted family from the many dangers of Mygeeto. Survival of the Fittest When Avarice was 17 years old (29BBY), he began to feel a strong will growing inside of him to leave Mygeeto. He felt that his destiny needed him to be elsewhere. The only way to leave Mygeeto was through one of the many landing pads found at Muun mining facilities. Their security, fueled by greed, was the reason why the renegades would never even try to escape in one of their shuttles. Avarice, on the other hand, was growing very powerful in the ways of the Force and could easily fight his way off of Mygeeto with his strong talents in telekinesis and lightsaber combat. The renegades knew that the best chance for Avarice to be successful was for him to go alone, but they wanted desperately to escape the planet as well. So, they decided that Avarice was to go alone, and if he was able to commandeer a shuttle, he was to go back to their small village and retrieve them before leaving the planet. With only his lightsaber and the clothes on his back, he set out on his mission. Finding the nearest mining facility was an easy task. The columns of smoke could be seen from miles away. Using his abilities as a Force-wielder, he was able to get by the perimeter defenses without detection. The nearest landing pad was actually easy to find, but there was no way to get to it without detection. So, he ignited his silver, double-bladed lightsaber and quickly eliminated the security detail in the area around the landing pad. Killing was no stranger to Avarice. As the most powerful being in the wastelands of Mygeeto, he was often required to subdue threatening predators or other renegades who thought that they could take advantage of his adopted family. When Avarice started up the shuttle on the landing pad, the alarms began to scream all over the facility. Security droids were already in pursuit as he was igniting the thrusters. By the time he had his heading and was going back for his family, his shuttle was taking heavy fire. Listening to the Force and letting it guide him, he flew like the most skilled Jedi pilots and avoided every shot. The shuttle had no weapons and could not outrun the droids. Approaching the cave where his family eagerly awaited him, he had to devise a way of getting rid of them. Using sharp and dangerous maneuvers, he was able to cause one of the three to crash into one of the many crystal formations that towered over the landscape like skyscrapers. The other two were hard on his tale though and he was out of time. He made several passes over the cave entrance dodging the constant blaster fire and trying to come up with a plan. With his attention on staying alive, Avarice didn’t notice that one of the droids had veered off from the pursuit and headed straight down for the cave. His adopted family had heard the blaster fire and was standing at the entrance of the cave watching as Avarice stayed one step ahead of death over and over again. When they saw the droid heading straight for them, they scattered in every direction, but it was too late. The droid had detected their life signs and opened fire. Avarice watched helplessly as the droid massacred his family in a matter of seconds. Overcome with sadness and rage, he focused on the droid that was returning to his pursuit. With a will stronger than love, he used the Force and crushed the droid. It imploded instantly and fell back down to the frozen world. Seeing this new found power, he focused on the second droid and used Force Crush once more. With the threat gone, he quickly landed the shuttle to search for any survivors. One of them who he loved as a father and mentor had fled back into the cave and was still alive, but badly wounded. Avarice rushed to his side using the Force to remove the debris that surrounded him. His adopted father could hardly speak. He had a small crate in his arms. With what strength he still had, he handed it over to Avarice with these words: “All that is left… from your true parents…” Avarice pleaded for him to hold on, but his adopted father was dying in his arms. His last words were hardly a whisper. “Don’t forget…” Mercenary of the Force After giving his family a proper burial, Avarice finally opened the crate that his adopted father had given him. In it was full of small mementos and trinkets. One item caught his eye though. It was a data pad. It contained information about his parent’s trades and occupation. He did not have the skills to be a merchant, but he did find one piece of information that was immensely valuable to him; his last name. With a heavy heart, Avarice Knightfall packed what few belongings he had and returned to the shuttle. Leaving the atmosphere was easy. When the Muun blockade hailed him, he simply didn’t answer. He was half way through before they opened fire on him. Compared to the harsh weather of Mygeeto, space was very easy for Avarice to maneuver. He engaged the hyperdrive and he was finally away from Mygeeto. The shuttle took him on autopilot to its last destination, Corellia. Without enough fuel to leave the planet and no currency of any kind, Avarice found himself stranded and looking for a purpose. He sold the shuttle to a junk dealer for an unreasonably low price and headed for a local cantina. It was the first time Avarice had met anyone aside from the renegades. Needless to say, blending in was not his strength. He quickly offended one of the patrons and ignited his lightsaber to counter the threats. A lightsaber was not a strange sight to the locals. So, they all decided to leave him alone. Seeing his haste to violence and his natural talents, word spread quickly through taverns and cantinas on Corellia of a silver, lightsaber-wielding man with a natural talent for getting his way. It wasn’t before long that he was approached by some bounty hunters who were looking for some additional muscle. Avarice found the life of a bounty hunter too violent. So he settled for being a mercenary and took jobs as they came. From defending property from bandits to delivering messages and cargo, he quickly earned a name for himself on Corellia as a good man that you don’t want to be on the wrong side of. Through his various dealings he practiced his skills and tried to replicate his power that he demonstrated on Mygeeto. Force Telekinesis seemed to be a strong and broad talent for him. He could lift, throw, and crush most objects with ease. Some targets the size of the droids that he crushed proved quite difficult, but he never wavered from trying to grow and expand his skills as a Mercenary of the Force. He listened to the will of the Force to determine most of his decisions and he lived by a simple code: The Force shall never lead me astray. Kire Zember Nearly a year after his arrival on Corellia, Avarice had purchased a modest apartment and owned a BARC speederbike. He was making an honest and yet thrilling living as a mercenary for hire. One day, he was approached by a Zabrak named Kire Zember at one of his usual hangouts. Avarice was looking for work and Zember had a job well suited for him. He offered Avarice a chance at turning the tide in a civil war. Avarice was intrigued enough to listen to the proposal. Kire Zember spoke of a rebellion against the planetary government of Naboo and he was their leader. Avarice didn’t care for politics and didn’t want to get involved, but when the Zabrak pressed him by explaining the terrible crimes that the Queen had been committing, Avarice did feel the need to step in and stop the violence. While he did not trust Kire, Avarice did believe that his cause was just. So, Avarice agreed to go back to Naboo with him and stop the civil war in Zember’s favor. While they were in hyperspace, Kire and Avarice talked about where each of them had come from. Kire didn’t seem too interested in sharing, but he was certainly interested in Avarice… and his abilities. He even had Avarice ignite his lightsaber just to prove that it was real. It was clear to Avarice by the end of the journey that Kire was forming great plans for Avarice long after this job would be over. He agreed to do this job for Zember, but he made up his mind that it would be the first and the last after Kire failed to persuade Avarice to build a lightsaber for him too. When they arrived on Naboo, Avarice could hear fighting in the distance. Kire explained that the fight was too important to put on hold while he left for help. By sundown, Avarice found himself as the leader of a strike force purposed to infiltrate the palace and assassinate the Queen. The more he learned about Kire and his followers, the more uncertain he was about being on the right side of this conflict. Nevertheless, Avarice was a mercenary whose skills were serviced to the highest bidder. Avarice led the incursion into the Theed Palace and found the infiltration surprisingly easy. When his strike force was only 50 meters from the Queen’s chamber, they were ambushed by the Naboo Royal Guard. With his lightsaber ignited, the guards were no match for him, but he was taken aback when a man leapt into the fight right between him and one of the guards. This new stranger wielded a green lightsaber. Avarice quickly got his bearings and engaged the Force Wielder. His strike force fought the guards as Avarice held his own against this new opponent. He seemed as surprised to see Avarice as Avarice was to see him. Avarice had heard stories about the Jedi enough to recognize one. He was certain that he was fighting one which spawned tremendous conflict within him. Avarice had always heard of the Jedi as benevolent guardians who fought only for peace and to protect the weak. His trust in Kire Zember already shaken, Avarice was beginning to believe that he was on the wrong side of this conflict. His strike force was retreating and he had to make a choice to either press on or fall back. He chose neither. He used Force Push to get some distance between him and the Jedi. He then quickly shut off his lightsaber and knelt before the Jedi. The Jedi was surprised yet again and asked Avarice who he was and what his intentions were. Avarice replied truthfully with hope that they might walk together as allies. The Jedi wouldn’t take any chances with a rogue Force-wielder. So, Avarice was bound and taken to a holding cell for interrogation. His surrender and cooperation quickly earned his freedom, but he then believed that he should simply leave the conflict all together. The Jedi wanted Avarice to stay and fight. With his rich information on Zember’s base of operations, The Jedi could put an end to the conflict for good. Avarice did feel betrayed and manipulated by Kire Zember. So, he agreed to join the attack. When the remains of Avarice’s strike force returned without him, Kire feared that Avarice had been killed. It was that same day that Avarice returned, but shoulder to shoulder with the Jedi. Even though his intentions and methods were sinister, he felt nothing but betrayal from Avarice. Kire illuminated an electrostaff and engaged Avarice, but he was no match for Avarice and the Jedi combined. He narrowly escaped with his life, but not before Avarice left a parting gift. He managed to strike Zember once. In doing so, he cut off some of Kire’s horns and blinded his left eye. Kire Zember would spend the next several years plotting his revenge. Naboo no longer mattered. His militia no longer mattered; only his revenge against the Force-wielding mercenary known as Avarice Knightfall. The Life of a Jedi Impressed with Avarice’s skills, the Jedi offered to take Avarice back to the Jedi temple on Coruscant for evaluation. Seeing this as an opportunity to have a stable and secure life, Avarice agreed. During their trip through hyperspace, the Jedi introduced himself as Avaren Knox, a Jedi Knight. Avarice was most curious about the Jedi. He had only heard stories and many of them contradicted each other. Avaren was pleased to explain what a Jedi was exactly and what sort of life it entailed. From what he heard, Avarice was delighted to learn more about the Jedi and to one day hopefully become one. Avaren stressed that because of his age he would not live the life of a normal Jedi, but there would certainly be a place for him. It seemed too good to be true, and to Avarice, it was. The pleasantries came to a grinding halt when Avaren Knox mentioned the restrictions of lifestyle that came with being a Jedi. Avarice had lived a full life where he experienced love, loss, revenge, and many strong attachments. To never love again and to never seek retribution; Avarice could not comprehend the possibility of leading such a life. Avaren tried to reason with him, but Avarice was adamant. He politely apologized to Knox and asked for them to go their separate ways once they had reached Coruscant. Avaren knew that having someone as powerful as Avarice roaming the galaxy unchecked and living on impulse was too dangerous. He saw it as a strong opportunity to allow the birth of a Sith. So, he insisted and became more and more pressing on not letting Avarice go his own way. It was too dangerous and he told Avarice that the life of a Jedi was the only way. Avarice countered by igniting his lightsaber and saying “there is always another way.” Avaren did not wish to fight, but Avarice had moved beyond negotiation. So, he ignited his green lightsaber in the hope of wrestling Avarice down to compliance. Avaren Knox’s greatest mistake was underestimating Avarice Knightfall. Avarice attacked with a ferocity that Avaren had not yet seen. The duel lasted only two minutes before Avarice had Avaren on the floor of the ship pleading for his life. Avaren warned Avarice that he was only one of many and that more will hunt Avarice. Growing up in a frozen wasteland, Avarice was used to life or death decisions. Limiting his losses would be best. At this point, there was no way to avoid being hunted by the Jedi. So, it was best not to leave any witnesses. Avarice killed Avaren and dumped him into empty space. Hopefully, Avaren hadn’t contacted the Jedi Council releasing any knowledge of Avarice or his whereabouts. He then commandeered the Jedi shuttle and headed back to Corellia, and his simpler life. Homecoming Riding his BARC speederbike through the forests of Corellia looked like a vacation to Avarice as he entered the atmosphere. He was looking forward to the simple life. His first time leaving Corellia since he landed there, he made enemies with both the Jedi Order and a small band of pirates. His home was just the way he left it. After a quick meal, he jumped onto his speederbike and headed out away from any civilization. His return was not so pleasant. When he arrived back home nearly a day later, he found his small apartment burned to the ground and two armed men waiting for him. Without hesitation, they opened fire. Avarice quickly ignited his lightsaber and, while on his speederbike, deflected blaster fire directly back at both of them. They were dead before he even stopped his speederbike. Avarice inspected the two and found a small data pad in one of their pockets. Most of the information was useless to him, but he did find one cause for alarm. A hologram of his face lit up from the data pad with a large amount of credits under it. Avarice Knightfall had a bounty on his head. At first, he thought it was the work of Kire Zember, but on closer examination, the bounty was issued by the Jedi Order. Knowing that his face was in front of every bounty hunter within the Galactic Republic, Avarice quickly gathered what he could from his destroyed home and took the shuttle he had out as far as he could. The further into the Outer Rim, the safer he would be. The Jedi’s reach was vast. Since they distributed a bounty rather than hunting him themselves, he did have hope that he would eventually prove to not be worth their attention. Unfortunately, the population of the galaxy that pays close attention to bounties was a large one. Worse yet, Kire Zember was a member of that population. Avarice lived on one planet for his entire childhood. He then only traveled the terrain of Corellia. A life on the run, going from planet to planet, was a life he had not yet known; a life that would bring him both great joy and great sorrow. Next Chapter: Kamino Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Behind the Scenes Appearances *''"Knightfall" Original Star Wars Fan Fiction'' *''Star Wars Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (Revolution: Pirate Uprising Mod)'' *''Clone Wars Adventures'' *''DeviantART.com'' See Also *''Mercenaries of the Force'' *''User Profile: Avarice Knightfall'' *''Mala Dalia'' *''Alaira Dalia'' Category:Humans Category:General Category:Lifetime Members Category:Member Category:Male Characters